


Kisses and Clorox

by KalaKitsune



Series: ABC Drabbled Mature Content Companions! [1]
Category: The Gates
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot slightly based off letters K and L from my ‘ABC Drabbled, Vol. 1 – The Gates’ series.</p><p>No spoilers that I’m aware of.</p><p>I do not own The Gates.</p><p>Rated M just to be on the safe side, for language and light sexual themes and kissing.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Clorox

Bodies pressed together as hands grabbed and grappled for purchase in loose cotton. Charlie allowed Lukas to press further back, with a little more force than was necessary, until his back made contact with the wall opposite the door.  The smell of cleaning chemicals and dust filled the stuffy air of the Janitor’s closet, which had quickly become a regular meeting place for the two hormonal driven teens.  There was never any warning, just a hand reaching from within the darkness, before Charlie was pulled out of the hall as he just so happened to walk by.

 

Charlie could easily avoid this situation, if he really wanted to.  All he had to do was take a different route to class, but no… He always found himself wandering by that closed door that hid a pair of smoldering eyes and a wickedly smirking mouth. More often than not, he knew Lukas would be there, he would be there waiting to drag him from the busy hallway, without anyone so much as sparring a glance or noticing the unusualness that was his sudden disappearance, into a pair of strong corded arms and a roguishly demanding mouth.

 

“Lukas…!” Charlie gasped out as Lukas attached his mouth to the tender spot on his neck, a spot which Lukas had found during their second ‘encounter’ in the closet. He could feel Lukas’ smirk against the sensitive skin as his legs began to grow weak and shake. The scrap of teeth across the still overly sensitive spot made him moan as he clung to Lukas’ white V-neck T for support.

 

“You’re moaning like a whore, Monohan.” Lukas smirked down at the shivering glazed eyed boy he had firmly pressed against the wall with his own body.  “You a whore?”

 

Charlie glared at the blonde, biting his lip as he fought back another moan as Lukas ground his hips harshly against his own.  He refused to respond to the older boys taunts.

 

“Don’t…” Lukas stopped all movement suddenly before whispering and leaning forward, the grin replaced with a serious expression Charlie had never seen him wear before. He licked Charlie’s lips, causing Charlie to release his lip form his teeth’s vicious bite as he gasped in surprise. Lukas licked at the swollen red of Charlie’s bottom lip before darting his tongue into his stunned partner’s mouth. Pulling back he looked at Charlie before leaning forward and nuzzling affectionately against Charlie’s neck. “Don’t hurt yourself… You’re not a whore, only moan like that for me, kay.”

 

Charlie stared down at the golden head now nestled comfortably in the junction of his neck and shoulder, eyes round with surprise.  That was the closest to an apology or anything relatively similar to concern that he had ever hear come from Lukas Ford’s mouth.  Charlie was used to the dirty talk during these sessions. He had thought he had gotten used to the sharp nasty comments but maybe not… Although, now it seemed that he wouldn’t have to, if Lukas kept taking them back.

 

Warm breath on his neck made Charlie shiver as Lukas remained leaning against him heavily, just breathing in and out, rough and even.  The slick wet of tongue against his overheated flesh made him balk and shudder. Then there was teeth and lips. Charlie was sure that Lukas was aiming on leaving a mark.

 

“Lukas…”

 

Pulling back away from him the blonde cocked his head to the side staring at the rumpled state that he had put Charlie in, seeming rather pleased with his own handy work. Reaching up a hand he ran his fingers over the skin he had just been assaulting.

 

“Your skin’s made for marking.” Lukas smirked, and between the words and feather light touch, Charlie was afraid his legs might fail him completely, relying fully on Lukas and the wall to keep him upright.

 

Lukas trailed his hand up Charlie’s neck before taking Charlie’s chin in it before using his other hand to brush his fingertips over Charlie’s slightly bruised lip, caused by the bite he had given himself.  Leaning forward he stared deep into Charlie’s eyes, his own full of some unknown intangible emotion, refusing to break eye contact as he kissed him one last time before pulling away and exiting the Janitors closet without even a glance over his shoulder.

 

Charlie watched him go before sliding down the wall to the floor as the door closed with a click that sounded overly loud in the silence.  He was alone, but he still felt Lukas.  The touches, the kisses, the words…

 

What just happened? Lukas was… Lukas was gentle and almost… kind?  That was a first… And the look in his eyes right before he’d left…  What did it mean? What did it all mean for ‘them’, if he could call them such?

 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
